Boredom, thy name is Naruto
by WaffaGuy
Summary: When Naruto becomes bored as the new Jubi, he consults an old memory of his predecessor, however things doesn't always exactly go into plan GodlikeNaruto NarutoxOC Rated T for safety.
1. Kami's Burst Vein 1

**Boredom, thy name is Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Courting your clone never felt so right until now**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

Feigndeath: Hey everyone! I'm here to say that I do not own Naruto 'cause if I did, I'd be one helluva bastard rubbing it in your faces and all that shit but hey, I'm pretty sure that everyone would do that...Yeah... On with the story!

Legends

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Kenshi/Kiritori Talking"_

'_Kenshi/Kiritori Thinking'_

"_**Kuchiyashino Talking"**_

'_**Kuchiyashino Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze and the Akai Shi; Kushina Uzumaki, the same Naruto who defeated Madara Uchiha and absorbed the Kyūbi along with the other tailed beasts becoming the next Jūbi, the same person rumored to have lived for thousands of years, witnessed apocalypse and survived unscathed, observing the race he was before his absorption of the beasts was bored.<p>

'Hmm… I want excitement here' Naruto thought, absently fiddling with the Shodaime's necklace. He sighed. 'It's not like I can travel back in time or anything…' His sea blue eyes widened, resisting the urge to slam his head on the nearest tree.

'Curse me and my ignorance' the being thought as he went through his scroll he kept at his back and took out an ink bottle and a brush. He quickly drew many intricate symbols on the ground. As he finished the last of the seals, he recalled memories he acquired from his predecessor, mainly the seals the he wrote on the ground

_The __Kako o Omoidashi__no Jutsu __**(Recall of One's Past Technique)**__is one of the names the humans call the seal. An ancient technique granted by Kami herself to me, one of the 7 Forces of Nature. Its original name was lost beneath the sands of time and even I, can have trouble recalling its name. The mechanics of this seal will be indescribable before you face Kami herself, where you are judged if you are worthy of its effects or not. If one is worthy, he or she may go back in time to when one is born as a separate being and if one is not worthy, I will just say that you don't want to be unworthy._

Naruto gulped but activated the seal. Just as his predecessor has said, Naruto couldn't describe what actually happened until he was infront of Kami herself.

Infront of him was Kami; his boss, lady, master, or whatever people say she is. Naruto smiled cheekily and waved infront of his boss. Kami's form was perfect, as expected from all of the gods however, a vein popped from her head.

"Show respect Naruto-kun" she said calmly as the vein faded back to her head. Naruto snickered; Kami's eye twitching only made the snicker louder. She silently cursed the former Jūbi, who took pleasure whenever Kami became annoyed as to go as far as freeing millions of souls, see to her intense ire and annoyance.

"Yes Kami-kaa-san" Naruto constantly rolled his eyes as he said those words. Another habit he learned from his predecessor, Kami thought.

"What brings you here?" Kami asked just for the sake of asking. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know everything kaa-chan why would you ask?" Naruto said in a sing-song voice. Yet another habit from that damned creature. Kami shook her head.

"I can't" Kami said. Naruto immediately went into rant mode, a trait he got from that twice damned creature, explaining that he was bored and he should have a right to be entertained. Kami countered with her own rant, an action that stopped most rants she has gotten from the thrice damned creature, explaining that should he go back in time, a risk is made that he could never be born and now can't exist. Saddened, Naruto asked how to go back to the planet. Kami however, offered her own plan.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled brightly at the mirror. Although he couldn't go back to the past, he could always travel to another dimension altogether. He now wore a black sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with a black trench coat covering his left arm and leg, and wore combat boots and a black leather pauldron with an emblem of the Ookami, a wolf head with ten tails hanging from it. His hair was reminiscent to a mane with two bangs on both side of his head. His face was marred with three whisker-like scars. Deep sea blue eyes were marred with excitement. On his back are Kenshi and Kiritori, twin blades he made from his own fang and claw. Naruto winced at the memory but smiled afterwards 'It was painful but worth it, really' he thought fondly, thinking of the people he had protected and killed using these blades.<p>

Kenshi is a kodachi though it looks longer than a standard one as this was made by Naruto's fang. Its black hilt has the emblem of the Ookami with black tails. Its grip has black cloth hanging loosely from it. The blade is 65 cm in length and was the color of obsidian. The blade's pommel has an inscription of Kei Kara Ankō Yori Kura**(Dark from Dark Light from Light)**

Kiritori, however, is a katana made from Naruto's claw. Its white hilt has an emblem of the Ookami with white tails. Its grip has white cloth hanging loosely from it. The 75 cm blade has no color, opting to be clear glass. The pommel of the blade is inscribed with the kanji Kurai to Shōmei no Hikari to Koi **(Dark with Dark Light with Light)**.

Whistling, Naruto made a few strokes with the two blades, whilst channeling chakra to it. After a few more strikes, Naruto made a cross with his blades and slightly tapped them with each other, while directing both of the blade's hilts towards his body. Wisps of light started to form near the blades before floating towards them. Light enveloped both blades before dying out, showing a tsurugi. Its hilt is now gray with a modified version of the Ookami emblem. The emblem's many tails now varied between black, white and gray. The blade is 110 cm and was as black as night but clear as day. The pommel now has the inscription of Sore Hakumei-chū Ima Shinsei Tsubasa ga Ketsugō Suru **(Combine them now Sacred Blade of Twilight)**.

This was Kuchiyashino, a blade that was made from the two swords Naruto forged. Using seals and numerous blessings from priests and Kami, Kenshi and Kiritori were able to transform to a balance of both blades along with each gaining a mind of their own, literally.

"_**Tou-san!"**_ a childish voice rang in Naruto's mind. Said being smiled, after gaining a mind, the twin blades and Kuchiyashino refer to him as a father. Kenshi and Kiritori's mindset was of a female teenager much to Naruto's ire, he has seen the effects of teenage girls on their fathers. Kuchiyashino's mind was more childish, a daughter of 8 years. He often joked to himself that he has three daughters waiting for him whenever he was in a difficult situation and would die with him if he was killed. Many of times, the older she-blades scolded him for "For making a dark joke". Naruto scoffed at those numerous memories 'I'm the father aren't I?' he thought

_"We're not so sure about that Papa"_ A pair of voices stated.

_'Oh yeah?' Naruto asked,_

_'Y**e**s'_ All of the swords answered. Naruto face-faulted

_'Ask and you shall receive Papa, ask and you shall receive'_

_'Yeah did I really ask for that?'_

_'Y**e**s'_ All Naruto could do was to sigh.

* * *

><p>"...and you and your wife here went to Konoha and become shinobi just so you can have fun?" the skeptical voice of Izumo said<p>

"Yeah" Naruto answered

"Pretty much" the blonde woman beside Naruto added. She wore a white and pink spaghetti-string camisole with a pink hood and yellow armbands. She also wears a pair of denim hot pants with a blue half-skirt covering her left hip that reaches to her ankles and is held up by a brown belt with a pouch on it. Her hand is wrapped in a dark pink sleeve and a pair of almost knee-high black boots were what she was wearing. Her hair has a spiky quality on it along with strands of brown hair here or there. Her electric blue eyes are laced with a excitement and glee. She had a hourglass figure and with a perfectly round C-cup, she was a extremely beautiful woman.

Izumo scratched his head and called in ANBU

"ANBU, two people here wants to meet Hokage-sama" In a few seconds, the elite ninja appeared next to the chunin

"Come with us" the monotone voice of the ANBU said

"No need" the blonde female chirped before raising both of her hands up. A giant bird flew over her and the woman grasped its talons "Bye bye!" she said in glee.

"Forgive my wife, she is eccentric but then again, I love her for that" Naruto said before a giant white wolf with some kind of mane appeared from the forest and crouched beside Naruto.

"I hope you can keep up ANBU-san!" the blonde smirked before mounting the wolf and running off to the general direction of the Hokage's Tower

"They're a strange bunch and hopefully they won't come in contact with Naruto..." Izumo said before shivering "think about all the pranks they'll make." Now, the ANBU too shivered before he shunshin'd to the Hokage's office

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a<em> really<em> bad day

First, he discovered the secret to defeating paperwork but couldn't use it due to the high chakra toll it used.

Second, a woman with a giant bird broke the window and came into his office unannounced before helping herself on some sake on his desk.

Third, a man riding on a wolf broke _another_ window and helping himself on some sake_ too _his wolf _broke and jumped down twice damned window._

Fourth, an _entire_ division of ANBU rushed into his office and _yet again_, through the window and after finding everything was safe,_broke_ another thrice damned window and exiting from an entirely different window on the other side of the room

The man riding the wolf chuckled "Seems you should open your windows next time Hokage-sama"

The old man rubbed his temples "Yes," he agreed completely, making plans for training ANBU _not to break_ windows in his office "Now may I ask a question, who are you people?"

Both smiled before the woman stood up from the couch and introduced herself as Yukigakari Amai

The man riding the wolf introduced himself as another Yukigakari and surprisingly, was named Naruto

After explaining the situation and reasons for joining the village, the old man asked if the couple could explain a rundown of there abilities.

Naruto explained first "Hokage-sama, I can completely control ice can create it anywhere like so,"he said as he formed a sphere of ice and molding it into different shapes "I am a master of taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu" The Hokage shook his head in disbelief

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I _am_ the Jubi after all" Naruto said as he showed his ten tails. Detecting no illusions the Hokage faced the village through the balcony took a deep drag of tobacco and rubbed his temple

"I'm getting too old for this shit" he muttered before turn back on them "Pray you tell me why you said that to me?"

"Hey, there are a helluva lot of dimensions out there to mess up, but mine was full of despair and misery" Naruto said with a far-away look in his eyes. Amai let her hand rest on his shoulder before pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto smiled as he remembered how they met, sort of

Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu

Naruto sighed. He was getting really lonely. "Immortality does that to people deal with it" a voice in his head said. Naruto's devious smirk threatened to split his face. Biting his thumbs, he sped through a dozen of hand seals with his bloody hands. Dragon, Boar, Bird, Dragon, Dragon, Rat, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Serpent, Ram. Naruto slammed the ground in front of him. _"Seimei Bunshin no Jutsu **(Life Clone Technique)**"_

In an instant, all the blood made a human-like shape only that it was only a blob of blood

Naruto immediately started modifying the body to the Amai we all know and love

Author Style: Time Skip no Jutsu : Five Years Later

For five years, Naruto created a woman that was perfect for him...

A type of personality for a woman that he liked

A body that seemed to be like a goddess to him

Power that compliments his

And of course, free will

It all paid off

January 1

"Just a tweak here and there"Naruto mumbled, modifying the hair before smiling "Perfect!"he said before speeding through hand seals. Bird, Tiger, Serpent, Dragon

"Kono Karada no Seimei o Shukufuku Shite Fuyo**(Bless and Give this Body Life)**" Naruto mumbled a faint glow appeared on the clone, signifying Kami's approval. Naruto sighed.

Just then, the body began to breathe, and grabbed Naruto's hand "Hey" Naruto said, a cheeky smile on his face "Hey yourself" she answered.

She winced as she tried to stand up

"You just rest okay?" the woman nodded, Naruto ran off to get her clothes he prepared for her

After dressing in front of Naruto who merely sighed, he gave her a run down on how she was born

"So I'm just a clone..." she said, looking down sadly "No" was Naruto's firm statement "You are Amai, a _former_ clone who Kami blessed and granted life and free will to, I doubt even people has gone through all that" A faint smile crossed her face

Author Style: Time Skip no Jutsu : 1000 Later

At a garden in an estate Naruto had bought to live in,Naruto was in front of a blushing Amai, kneeling and holding a ring and finishing his speech.

"...so Amai, will you marry me?" Her immediate answer was to jump on him and took him right then and there

Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu : Kai

Yes, courting a clone you made never felt so right until right now

* * *

><p>So this is my first chapter Please don't flame me because of Naruto's *ahem*orochimaru*ahem moment cause let's face it everyone deserves an Orochimaru moment and I hope you guys enjoy the story and forget the creepy Naruto scene read and review please ^_^<p> 


	2. Kami's Burst Vein 2

**Boredom, thy name is Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Where for art thou Naru-gaki**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S SECTION<strong>

Feigndeath appears in the void: Ne, sorry for not updating in such a long time, I (think I) have a life you know. Well, let's go on to business and read some reviews!

Th4n: I wouldn't say Orochimaru moment, more like Adam or biblical moment; you know to create your perfect women from yourself :)Still I don't think you said at what moment exactly of "cannon" timeline did he "teleported" himself to when he got to this new dimension.

Feigndeath: Since that dimension didn't even know who is Adam let alone what a bible is, an Orochimaru seems appropriate you know experiment making someone immortal and stuff…

As for your second statement, Naruto doesn't exactly know how old is this dimension's Naruto is until they meet in this chapter

god of all: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

Feigndeath: Thanks!:)

Feigndeath now appears in his bedroom: And as of now, I am too lazy to give the rant of disclaimer so here is Naruto *yawn* troublesome…

Naruto enters the room: Why the hell do I have to say the damned disclaimer!

Feigndeath rolls his eyes: It's not too troublesome is it? (No, why do -) Then you do the disclaimer or else… (Oh yeah?) Amai, come in here please

Amai enters the screen and looks around: Yes, Nick? (Hey, my name's not Nick!)Did Naruto-kun deny you of something? (Feigndeath nods) Naruto-_kuun_

Naruto sputtered out excuses but Amai's fist made him take a deep breath before saying: Feigndeath doesn't own Naruto, me, maybe not Amai but still and other dimensions he might make us go to for humor? The hell sicko! For goddamned humor! (Naruto-_kuun_) Alright oh, I mean story not humor (Cue sweatdrop) like the dimensions of Per- (That's enough Naruto or else) Why me?

* * *

><p>Legends<p>

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Kenshi/Kiritori Talking"_

'_Kenshi/Kiritori Thinking'_

"_**Kuchiyashino Talking"**_

'_**Kuchiyashino Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

* * *

><p>"Where for out though Nana-gaki?" Naruto wailed dramatically, waving his arms up and down and kneeling, shouting at Kami for no particular reason except to get a mental image of her burst vein. Seconds later, the loud sound of thunder boomed which was strange because there was no storm cloud in sight. Naruto let out a contented sigh, knowing Kami has burst yet another vein.<p>

"Naruto-kun, I think we should find Nanashi, _now_" Amai said after Naruto's outburst. They had found out that this dimension's Naruto goes by the name of Nanashi. "I have a bad feeling about this…" She added

Naruto turned serious in an instant "Amai, what's the date today?" Amai pondered for a moment, at least to other people, when in fact she was speaking with the local wildlife via an empathy link. "October Te- oh no…"

Naruto's nose twitched, the scent of blood, he thought. "Damn it, Amai search for Nanashi" Said person nodded before running off _"Papa, we sense a large group of people near the Namikaze Compound" _Kenshi said.

Naruto immediately took off, knowing that Amai is also on the way

(Nanashi POV)

I said sorry again and again and again and still they hurt me, why they hurt me? Why can't they be like the people with the funny head thing? I want to live I want a family I want an okaa-san and an otou-san too, like the other child in the house. Who's that? Why do I feel like I can't move me? Is he going to make me sleep forever, like the people with the funny head thing say to me? Why is it dark? Will I be sleep-

(POV End)

Naruto was many things, Monster? Technically a force mind you

Demon? A little

Dense? Maybe

But a Child Abuser? No way in the nine circles of hell

So when he saw what the villagers did to the child, he released moderate amounts of killer intent, enough to knock out the child but not enough to knock the villagers out, only freezing them up.

"**What is this?"** Naruto growled, his voice now deep and demonic, his slit eyes now blood red in contrast to his natural sea blue gazing down on the foolish villagers.

"The demon should be killed!" One brave villager yelled; others following suit. **_"So foolish..." _**Naruto muttered to himself, while forming a one-handed seal. _Fuanton:Kyōfu **(Fear Style: Horror)**_ He whispered. Immediately, all villagers fell to their knees as pure horror ran across their faces. _'Fuanton:Kyōfu **(Fear Style: Horror), **shows the target the things they fear the most, which basically is the theme of Fuanton. This particular jutsu shows the most horrifying scenes the user has seen or felt, making it very useful in wars where gore can be found everywhere. This technique, along with the other jutsus of Fuanton, has a good chance to make the target commit suicide. A most fearsome technique if in the right hands'_ Naruto mused in his mind.

Amai arrived at the scene, along with the Hokage and a few ANBU. Amai immediately ran towards Nanashi, catering to his wounds. "Naruto-san, what has happened here?" Sarutobi asked. "Genjutsu" Sarutobi nodded, a wise choice for a new citizen, regardless of race. "They might commit suicide when they come to though" Naruto added jokingly. The aged leader grimaced, wondering what the villagers saw. After a little while, Amai came back "He's fine and all his wounds are healed. We were a bit lucky though, it seemed like the beating only started..." Amai visibly flinched "A little while later..." She couldn't continue, tears evident on her face. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, wondering why the woman had reacted like that. "We wanted to adopt him you know" Naruto said suddenly, surprising the old leader, before nodding slightly "I see..." Sarutobi contemplated his options "We should get him to his father's clan compound" He saw Naruto nod, as well as Amai.

* * *

><p>When Nanashi came to, he didn't expect to be in a room full of plush toys. There was a bear plush, a crocodile plush and even a dragon plush. Rising, something soft landed on his lap. It was a fox kit, a little one with gray fur. It groggily got up, a little angry it was woken up before curiously looking up to the blonde. The fox yipped, as if saying "Stay here" before running out a door.<p>

A few minutes later, a pretty girl came in, followed by a guy who looked a bit like him. "Are you fine chibi-kun?" The girl said softly, surprising Nanashi. Nurses at the hospital were harsh to him, save some who had basic knowledge of seals. Not trusting his mouth, Nanashi nodded, stretching cutely before he winced. The woman was now fussing over him, making him blush. Turning his head to the man, he conveyed the basic message of "Save me". The man only let an amused grin set itself on his face. When the woman finally stopped fussing, the same little fox kit earlier came in, a plate of onigiri resting its slightly large tail. "Come on dig in!" The man said as the onigiri was put on his lap. Giving one to the fox kit, who yipped happily before chowing down, he began eating. "Gomenasai, who you and why you nice me" Nanashi asked in his severely lacking vocabulary.

"We take no offense chibi-kun" The woman said, laughing it off "My name is Yukigakari Amai and this is my husband, Yukigakari Naruto and the reason we're being nice to you is because you're cute" She smiled as she pinched Nanashi's cheeks. The other person chuckled, clearly amused "You're damn cute but, don't push yer luck 'cause she's _my_ wife" The man said, holding Amai protectively. Nanashi laughed, as did the couple "Arigato, need go Jiji" Nanashi said as he calmed down. The two looked at him in surprise "Why? You're staying here now" Naruto said, smiling "Really?" Nanashi said, stunned

* * *

><p>Author Style: Time Skip no Jutsu : Four Years Later...<p>

An eight-year old girl stared nervously at the guard, Izumo. She had a small frame though her build showed she had some training. Her scarlet hair was in a ponytail, falling to the small of her back. She wore a blank tank top, a navy-blue skirt and a fishnet suit that cover her upper and lower body. Her sandals clattered as she squirmed under his gaze, her amethyst eyes staring at him. "Aumori Nina, you want to see an Iruka here?" the guard finally asked after the tense silence. Nina, the girl, nodded "Alright, come with me" he said as he led her to Iruka's location.

Iruka was busy with his plans for class when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Izumo's head came in "Iruka, an Aumori Nina came to see you" He said. 'Never heard of her' Iruka thought but called this Nina in anyway. He was surprised however, when an eight-year old girl came in "Hi" She said nervously, as any child would with a stranger. "Hey, can I ask you how do you know me" Iruka asked. He silently chuckled when the girl blushed lightly "Well... um... I wanted to be a kunoichi and traveled here for training and um... thought it would be easier if I acted like I knew somebody and um... made up a name and um..." the girl stuttered nervously. She made up a name and not just any name but _his_ name? Iruka fumed, resisting the urge to slam his head on a surface, and smiled "Well, I could fill out your paperwork and..." Iruka was interrupted by another teacher "Iruka, Nanashi tried to battle the Hokage... again" Iruka sighed, exasperated "The casualties?" He asked. The teacher scratched his head in embarrassment "Hokage-sama is in a short coma via nosebleed" Nosebleed? Nina questioned in her head, content on listening on the conversation "Have you caught him yet?" Iruka asked "Hai, he's bound by ropes, we were wondering if you'd deal with his punishment" the teacher said whilst smiling lightly "Sure, where is he?" The teacher walked out as did Iruka before he noticed Nina staring at him quizzically. Scratching his head, embarrassed, he asked for Nina to wait a while.

A few minutes later, Nina saw Iruka carrying a blonde boy, followed by a gray juvenile fox. As the boy was plopped on Iruka's table, the fox suddenly bit the boy. It yipped angrily, almost like it was scolding him. Iruka laughed slightly as the fox continued to yip at the boy. Finally, the boy spoke "What's wrong with a prank targeting Jiji anyway, it's a good sign I'm skilled at stealth if I was able to get the Hokage surprised" The fox yipped again "What do you mean _that_ technique was inappropriate?" The fox, Nina noticed, had a twitching eye now and any second would've popped a vein. A second later, it did and the boy looked proud of himself. The fox grumbled angrily "Don't worry Ame-chan, I won't do that again" The fox looked happy but... "Unless I deem the situation necessarily" The fox slumped and quite literally, a storm cloud angrily rained down its head.

"Uh... Iruka-sensei, what just happened?" Nina asked as she watched the sulking fox. Iruka just laughed and pointed to the two "Those two are Yukigakari Nanashi and Yukigakari Ame" Nina raised an eyebrow at the fox's last name "Why does a fox need a last name?" If it was possible, the fox sulked even more "Well, some say that Nanashi's father, Naruto, had a sister but died. In desperation, he seeked out Shinigami and asked him to revive her. It ended with a wounded Shinigami and him with a fox kit" Nina's eyes widened at the implications of defeating a god "Some others say that the Yukigakari's are worshipers of Kyubi and that kit was its heir" Iruka shook his head of that thought "But, a select few know the truth of the Yukigakari's, me, myself, included" Nina looked shocked that the scarred chunin knows something so... mysterious "Maybe one day, you will too" Iruka stated as he turned towards Nanashi

"Hey Nanashi" Iruka greeted warmly and smiling sweetly, only a thick aura of doom betraying it. The boy gulped and nodded "Do you know the complications our village will receive when others will find out our Hokage got knocked out by a _kid_?" Nanashi smiled proudly at the mention of his achievement "Not my fault Jiji's a pervert" He stated cheerfully. Iruka sighed, wondering how a kid could be so bipolar "Then, you probably have to be punished right?" Nanashi nodded and stared at him. Iruka found the stare to be unnerving but still continued "Now, what punishment should I choose?" Iruka, for once, didn't know of a punishment until he glanced at the scarlet-haired girl "I know, you could take Nina," he said as he waved his hand to her "And show her around Konoha while I finish her paperwork" Nina felt shocked and joy when Iruka mentioned paperwork and outrage at the statement before that "Hey wait a minute! You're going to make me tag along with a person I don't know?" she yelled indignantly. "Don't worry Nina, his mother had beaten manners to his head" he said as Nanashi rubbed a spot near his stomach "I've even have a bruise to prove it..." Nanashi mumbled quietly. Nina calmed down a little "Alright, but I blame you if anything bad happens!" she said as she glared at Iruka "Yeah, well, good luck!" The girl game him a look "What do you mean goo-WHOA!" Nina screamed as she felt as if she was falling into a giant sinkhole

* * *

><p>Feigndeath: Yeah... my first cliffhanger<p>

Nanashi: Actually, I think its called clifffalling since Nina was falling and stuff

Feigndeath: You dare defy your author? Have at thee

(Nanashi is kicked out of chatroom)

Feigndeath:*sweatdrops* I may have gone overkill...

Feigndeath: Read and Review and once again, sorry for not updating!


	3. Kami's Burst Vein 3

**Boredom, thy name is Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Housing Problems**

**AUTHOR'S SECTION**

Feigndeath appears in the void: First and foremost, Oblivion rocks and now I'm addicted to Skyrim. If I don't update for a while (which would be sometime already) blame TES IV & V, not me. Now, onto the reviews!

god of all: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

Feigndeath: Didn't you say that last chapter? I have a feeling you C&P

Feigndeath snapped his fingers and Naruto appears

Feigndeath: Naruto, I'm very happy to see that you are willing to do the dam-*cough* disclaimer

Naruto: Why is it always me?

Feigndeath rolls his eyes: You've been doing that for I dunno... 1 chapters?

Naruto: Still I-

Feigndeath: Do you want Amai here?

Pale Naruto: ...

Feigndeath: Come again?

Naruto: F...n...d...ea...do...o...N...a...o...r...s

Feigndeath: Amai?

Naruto: FEIGNDEATH DOESN'T OWN FREAKING NARUTO AND OTHERS!

Feigndeath: Good boy!

* * *

><p>Legends<p>

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Kenshi/Kiritori Talking"_

'_Kenshi/Kiritori Thinking'_

"_**Kuchiyashino Talking"**_

'_**Kuchiyashino Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

* * *

><p>Nina almost threw up when she finally touched the ground. Nanashi, however, didn't even seem to notice as he and Ame ran towards a compound's gate. Regaining her bearings, she caught up with Nanashi and Ame.<p>

"Well, this is my home!" Nanashi said as he turned towards her when they arrived at the main buildings door. Now that she noticed it, he was pretty cute. His wild, spiky, almost yellow blonde hair and whisker marks gave him a feral look. His blue eyes fitted his tan complexion and his baby fat gave him a cherub-like face. He wasn't short, yet, he wasn't tall either. He currently wore a plain white t-shirt with a red spiral on both shoulders and a pair of shorts. Then, Nina blushed as she realized that she was checking Nanashi out, _'Not even puberty and checking a person out?'_ she mentally berated herself.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nina heard Nanashi say. "Huh?" She stated, completely out of it. "As I was saying, are you going in, or not?" He said, clearly amused by her blank stare. She huffed, not caring if it was childish but followed him inside.

Nina marveled at the inside of Nanashi's house. The room they where currently in seemed to be the living room, chairs,couches and a small bookshelf adding to a living room atmosphere. The room was currently empty,aside from Nanashi and herself and the fox, Ame, was nowhere to be seen. "Kaa-san, I brought a friend over!" Nanashi exclaimed loudly when he settled on the couch. "Nanashi, if the friend you brought over is either Akamichi-kun or Uchiha-kun, make sure they avoid the good furniture" A woman's voice asked. When Nanashi didn't answer and opted to smile mischievously the woman called again "Nanashi... Answer me or else you will have a good exercise with Kan-chan" The woman threatened. As quick as a person's shadow in darkness, Nanashi's smiled vanished and a terrified expression followed "No kaa-chan, she's not them!" Nanashi quickly called.

Nina looked at the terrified boy strangely, wondering who was this 'Kan'. She decided, however, to only use this as reference, or in other words, blackmail. "Good" A woman entered the room from the stairs leading to the upper level. The woman dressed and looked eccentric, bright colored clothing that simply looked strange to a shinobi, which Nina reasoned that Nanashi belonged a shinobi clan, who were supposed to be masters of stealth, yet, to Nina's complete surprise, she had an aura that screamed extreme danger that would and _will_ discourage any kind of confrontation against her.

"Hello dear, my name is Yukigakari Amai, Nanashi-chan's mother, and you are?" The woman asked gently for her name. Nina blinked, she had never seen the woman move, yet here was the woman, in front of her in such a short amount of time. "Nina, Aumori Nina" Nina answered back "Nice to meet you Nina-chan, I'm sure my son hasn't given you any trouble, hasn't he?" Nanashi's mother asked. "N-no not at all" Nina stuttered, surprised by Amai's question. "Good then, if not, well, Kan-chan will be very upset when Nanashi wakes her up..." Amai said cheerfully, making both children sweatdrop.

"Kaa-san, where is tou-san?" Nanashi asked after a quick snack with Nina. "Oh, he's with his friends, I swear if I found out that he was messing with 'it' I'd kick your father's ass so hard that-" Amai had a scary look on her face as she said those words but the look was quickly replaced with surprise as her son slapped his hand onto her mouth "Kaa-san, your language!" Nanashi chastised. Nina looked at the strange scene but can't help but wonder, 'What is 'it'?'.

"Oh, sorry Nina! I forgot about our tour" Nina's thoughts were interrupted however, when Nanashi decided to continue the tour.

* * *

><p>Author Style: Time Skip no Jutsu : Hours later...<p>

"So, where are you going to stay?" Nanashi asked Nina as they neared the compound. Nina suddenly stopped and sulked "Huh?" Nanashi can't help but be surprised at the girl's sudden depression.

"I forgot I need a place to stay!" Nina despaired. She hasn't thought this through as well as she would've liked.

"Maybe you could stay with Iruka-sensei?" Nanashi suggested. "Iruka-sensei is very nice, I'm sure he'll put up with you!" Nanashi encouraged.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Nina said.

"Nah, I'm really sure." Nanashi said as he grabbed Nina's hand and went to Iruka's apartment

* * *

><p>"Hey, Iruka-sensei, Nina needs a place to stay, can she stay here?" Nanashi asked as both of the children approached the teacher.<p>

"That is, if you have room, I don't want to be a burden to you" Nina added quickly. Iruka was silent for a while and Nina thought he'd disagree so she said "Well, we can always find other places for me to stay, thanks for your time!" Nina bowed and walked away.

"Wait!" Iruka exclaimed, catching Nina's attention "I have an extra room in the apartment, I didn't know what to do with it, so I just left it alone. You could stay there" Iruka offered.

"See Nina? I told ya Iruka-sensei would let you stay!" Nanashi said. Nina didn't hear him, since she was really close to fainting. She really hadn't expected that.

"Thank you!" Nina said multiples time while bowing low. Iruka chuckled at the redhead's antics.

"No problem, I'm always glad to help my students." Iruka stated.

"Well, bye Nina, Iruka-sensei! See you both at class!" Naruto smiled as he went back to his home. He made a friend and he can't wait to tell his father about it.

* * *

><p>When Nanashi went back to his home, he saw his father and mother making out. Sighing, he went directly to his room. News can come later, disturbing them would bring hell... if they were merciful. "Ame, where are you?" Nanashi called out. He hasn't seen the fox since he entered the compound. Ame came out under the bed, looking annoyed. The first thing she did was give an annoyed yip. "Oh, you were sleeping... how can you sleep for hours in broad daylight?" Nanashi asked. Ame yipped. "Come on! My bed's underside isn't <em>that<em> dreary and depressing... is it?" No answer came and Nanashi knew, Ame proved her point.

_"Kami, why did you give me such a depressing companion"_ Nanashi whispered. A burst of thunder, and Nanashi felt satisfaction

* * *

><p>Nanashi: Hey! Why did you make my bed dreary and depressing?<p>

Feigndeath: I never said that, you just admitted it

Nanashi: Why you!

Feigndeath: Shut up. Hey folks, how'd ya like this chapter? Review pls.!


End file.
